homework ends with insanity
by Cherry-Blossom-Phoenix-Sakura
Summary: Girl gets sucked in naruto world,while falling asleep when making homework, See homework is evil! she ends up with the Akatsuki. what will happen? see for yourself, R&R! rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii people!! This is my first Naruto fan fiction so don't go to hard on me yeah.**

**Well I love al people who review so they get muffins and banana's and the people who flame get chased by ****the Muffin king and the Banana Queen.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto but I do own Mr. Goldy and some marshmallows I just stole from my mum.**

"What the hell?" I groaned as sat up. "Where in the name of the muffins am I?" I looked around but didn't see anything familiar. The last thing I remembered was that I was making my homework. And then it went all dark. My eyes went big "I knew it!!!! Homework is evil!!!!!!" I yelled trough the forest "Ah well, let's make the best of it!" I stood up and walked around not knowing that some people had heard me yell.

After a while I sat down "Now I know why people always tell me that walking rounds isn't helping me" I sighed. It was getting dark and I had no idea where I was "even worse I don't have any muffins or banana's with me!"

" Did you hear that?" Kisame asks his partner Itachi,  
"Hn, I heard, we should check it out" Itachi replied, and with they took of to where the yelling had come from. Only to find a young girl sitting on the ground while mumbling something about muffins and banana's. "Maybe she has run away from madhouse?" Kisame chuckled as Itachi rolled his eyes. " We take her with us" Kisame just nodded and disappeared. He reappeared behind the girl and knocked her unconscious.

"Ouch " I groaned as I woke up again, this time I was in a room I didn't know.

I looked down. "What in the name of Muffin am I wearing?" she was wearing a long black dress that wasn't quite her clothing style." Somebody needs to shop here… Iew I didn't say that, I sounded like a prep…" suddenly two men walked in, one looked like a blue fish and the other well he looked like a red eyed emo. It made me feel all depressive. "Well we have fresh meat in here " Kisame grinned.

I blinked twice "Pervert!!!!!!! Hentai!!!! Rape!!!!!!!!" Kisame eyes went wide "How did you call me?!!!" he took a step in my direction. He really shouldn't have done that, because now I was throwing things at him. I didn't know where they came from but throwing banana's sure was fun!

Itachi was watching this all with interests, then suddenly the girl stopped throwing things at Kisame with the words "This must look insane… I'm fighting with a fish.. a blue one at that."

"Why you little!!!" Kisame yelled at me.  
"Kisame enough" Itachi said calm to Kisame who shut his mouth.  
"You are here to answer some questions " Itachi looked at me.  
"What your name?"  
"My mum said that I shouldn't give my name to people I don't know."  
Itachi sighs… "I'm Itachi and the fish is Kisame "  
"Okay " I smiled "My name is Jess"  
"How old are you?" Kisame asks.

" I won't talk to you! " I glared at him "And why the hell not?!"  
"You're a fish… people don't talk to fishes they eat them!"

"Will you tell me how old you are and where do you come from?" Itachi looks at her.  
"I'm 17 and I where do I come from, well it al begun with my momma and poppa…"

"I meant your country…"

"Owwww ….. I'm from England"  
"What is England?" Kisame asks curious  
"… It's a country on the planet earth, but you wouldn't know your from Atlantis "

"Gaaaah I kill you!!!!!!" Kisame swung his sword at jess, but she quick run behind Itachi and decided to stay there. Itachi sighed ' God I'm surrounded by idiots and a blue fish that can talk and walk' "Well Jess, you will stay here at the Akatsuki base, since you have nowhere to go and we need someone to entertain us and our cook is death, Zetsu eat him " Jess' eyes went wide, "I can stay here?!" Itachi looked at her, "Hn…"  
"Do I get my own room?" she looked at him with puppy eyes.  
'must resist cuteness ' "Yes…"

And with that she begun dancing around the room, not coming near to Kisame because he still was angry. 'note to self don't make fish with swords angry'

**Yeey chapter one is ready!!! To bad I didn't reach the number of words I wanted :( but the next chapter will reach it!!! I hope XD well I hope you people liked this chapter.**

**Please review :D or else the muffin king and the banana queen will come and get you! Mahahahahaha see you next chapter!! O and reviewers you al get a big yummy muffin!! **


	2. AN

**A/N**

**Well, a lot of you have been waiting on a new chapter from : Homework ends with Insanity,  
Well, . . . I say that word a lot, but however, I'm working on a new chapter!  
I'll bet you all love me now x'  
It's coming around this month I guess  
Blame my teachers, I have examyear and I'm tottaly stressed out... OMG I said Tottaly dies**

Well, ( Again XD ) I love you all, and a muffin for everyone!!!

Sakura


	3. Chapter 2

**I am your. . . Muffin princess!! XD Gomen ne Maiko.**

**I just had to say it.**** Actually I don't even like muffins XD  
here it is, the new long awaited chapter of : Homework ends with Insanity!  
-happy tears- I saw how much people my story like, it's even more popular then my first story , Shamanic Cherry blossom. I wanna thank all people here:**

The reviewers : Masked Ai , **Lunar D. Douji****twilight-yuna17****. To you all a big muffin ( Yes you to Maiko!!! ) **

**And all people Have alerted to my story  
You know for yourself.**

And here it is HewI 2:

There it was , a big tasty looking king size chocolate muffin!! I tried to grab it but failed. I tried it again and again but each time I failed. Then to my horror Kisame walked into my dream, and ate MY muffin!!!  
I woke up with a mouth full of bad words, if my mum was here I would have been soooooo damn dead.  
But here I am, in the Akatsuki base, they aren't as bad as they sound, they are a bunch of weird freaks, but I am one to so I can't say anything. Let me introduce them to you.  
First we have Leader, he is kinda scary… and Nameless, she is okay, Itachi a really kind but quiet emo boy **( Gomen ne Mai-chan XD ) **and the blue fish Kisame. I think he hates me, well, I hate him. . . Then we have Sasori he loves puppets. . . and his partner Deidara, who looks like a girl, don't say it to him, he will kill me for sure. Then there are two creeps, Hidan and Kakuzu. I don't talk to them, Then there was Zetsu, he's a cutie he remembers me of my plant at home, I have a heart for plants so I like him much, and Tobi, he is funny like hell.

Wait a minute!!! Why am I talking about the members when I have to kill a certain blue fish with the name Kisame?  
I would never forgive him for eating my muffin. What to do what to do, I will have my revenge, and it will be as sweet as a candy rope in the middle of the summer on the highway. Then I heard something at the window, I walked to it, and what did I find?? A cute fluffy little squirrel!!!! I opened my window and the little cutie climbed on my shoulder, I sighed, love at first sight. I smiled happily I found a new friendly friend, and to my surprise he smiled back at me. He will only need a name now, I decided on the name Sasuke, it was a name I had read in Itachi's dairy.

I walked out of my room and walked to the kitchen with little Sasuke on my shoulder. And there he was, the muffin killer, i sat down and began to glare at him.

Kisame's P.O.V.  
That weird girl Jess was staring, or rather glaring the shit out of me. What in all the world was that meaning, I can't remember that I have done something to her. So I looked away. Then I saw a squirrel… What the hell was a squirrel doing here?!

Jess smiled at the Squirrel '' Hello little Sasuke'' With that I started laughing my butt of.  
Jess glared at me again and looked at ' Sasuke ' '' Sasuke-chan, would you hurt him for a nut?'' Sasuke nodded and run over to me, and the little beast started to bite me everywhere he could reach ''AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH Get it away get it away!!!!!!!'' I started to run rounds around the kitchen table.

Normal P.O.V.  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH Get it away get it away!!!!!!!  
What in the name of Jashin was happening to Kisame, we never had heard him yelling so loud. We decided to walk to the kitchen to see what was going on.  
Deidara fainted, Zetsu , Hidan, Leader and Itachi were smirking, and everyone else was looking with wide eyes. The Jess said '' Sasuke-chan come back sweetie''

With that everyone looked at Itachi who had a dark look on his face.  
Then the little squirrel ran back to Jess and climbed on het shoulder. That's when everyone except Itachi and the molested Kisame.  
Itachi sighed _' This was going to be a long day '_

Itachi '' Jess, why did you call him Sasuke? ''  
Jess smiled bright '' I have read the name in your Dairy''

**Mhuahahahahahahahahahahahahaha –coughs- Cliffhanger!!  
I know this chapter isn't that funny, but I have a blank mind, so I tried my best.**

**But I hope you all are proud of me –smile-**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter please say them, I would love to hear them and maybe use them –smile-**

**Reviewers get muffins, Maiko will get Itachi for another 2 hours**


	4. Special AN

**Friday 18 January 2008, **

**Yesterday I was by my doctor, I got some bad news.  
I have walked for 2 years with an internal brain bleeding.  
The bleeding of course has stopped but I have clots in my head now.  
I will not die of it, some people think that . But the clots will go away in a couple of years.  
How much years it will take is not sure, it can take 1 or even 20 years.  
I have much headaches but I'm still happy and normal. **

**Also this is the reason why I won't be updating much. **

**I hope you people can understand me.  
Thanks a lot.**

Your Phoenix 


	5. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter of HewI,  
****I hope you all can forgive me, I haven't had time to update.  
And I had no idea what to write.**

**O and I hope that some you did not think I was dead XD  
I know blood clots can be deadly sometimes, but I learned to live with them.**

**Maybe I am a little bit insaner then ever, but hey, I know you all love me  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I said it, happy now?**

When nobody dared to breath, I knew I was in very deep shit. It was as if time froze. They didn't even move. Well, that was until Tobi fainted because he really forgot to breath.

I smiled carefully at Itachi. And he just looked at me. Then he just turned around, and walked away. I looked at Sasuke who was sitting on my shoulder, and the little thing just shake it's head bit. I felt guilty. Then someone finally dared to say something, it was Pein.

'' You should go after him '' Those five simple words got me back to reality. And I walked to his room. I knocked on the door but I got no answer.  
And because of my mum, who said I never was to walk into a room without a okay I sat down in front of the door.

A couple of hours later the door opened, causing me to fall in. When I looked up I saw Itachi.  
And he looked down to me. Then he did something I didn't expect him to do. Took Sasuke and walked away with it.  
As fast as I could I followed him '' Itachi what are you going to do with Sasuke-kun?''  
He ignored me, and walked outside, I knew I couldn't go outside, he forbid me to do so. I looked at him, not knowing what to do, then he turned around to me and said '' Jess, I'm bringing Sasuke back, a squirrel is not save here with Tobi, Zetsu and Hidan '' I looked at him and slowly nodded, poor Sasuke could be killed by one of them.

Then he walked away.

I walked to the kitchen and sat down, I was sad that Sasuke had to leave. But Itachi was right.  
I sighed, then I got an idea, I could bake some cookies. As apologize

**Okay what is wrong with me, it's supposed to be a humour story, but I have to say, I never wrote so good in my whole life –big smile-**

**It is very short though. . . Next chapter will be humour –evil smile-**

**What can you all do with cookies? Well, find out in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R**

**TBC**


End file.
